


wish yourself into a lovely place

by MiniNephthys



Category: Blaze Union
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eater and Eater separate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish yourself into a lovely place

The first step is to hug.

He throws his arms around her without a moment’s hesitation, without a single thought - it’s simply what you do, when you’ve been separated from someone you shared a body with for a thousand and some years.

She returns it, laughing, rubbing her face into his shoulder to hide the wideness of her smile and how uncute her grin might be.

It takes a minute, but eventually they let go, in sync, and really look at each other for the very first time.

He’s the first to speak.

“So… now what are we gonna do?”

* * *

The sun. Holy shit, the sun.

The sun feels so good on his face, it’s hard to express. It’s better than every lamp he’s ever seen put together. It’s just the right temperature and exactly bright enough to make him smile. That kind of perfect sun, he knows isn’t there just by coincidence.

He goes swimming at the beach and the water isn’t freezing. He devours the complementary breakfast at his hotel and drops by every cookout she’s refused to go to for a dislike of grease. He can’t stop smiling the whole day.

This could work out for them.

* * *

Of course she knew what the stars looked like, in a distant sense.

It’s just that they sparkle so much brighter when it’s her seeing them, and they take her breath away. She stops in the middle of the street to stare at them, and a few people bump into her before she even thinks to move.

She dresses up for every ball held after the sun sets. She roasts marshmallows at a campfire and recounts the scariest stories she knows, made more frightful in the dark. She laughs and laughs and laughs.

This is something she can work with.

* * *

It’s weird, though. Not having her in the back of his mind.

It’s not that he misses her constant commentary, rating every attractive man he talks to or squealing over beautiful clothes, but his head feels empty. He’ll ask a question or say something to her and get only silence as his reply; she’s miles away, he has to remind himself.

They share a room, but so often she’s too excited by the nightlife to return to it when he lays down for the night, and he stares at the empty bed until the loneliness drifts him off to sleep.

* * *

It’s strange, however. Not having him in the back of her mind.

She doesn’t miss his commentary, he’s crass and somehow he still hasn’t learned how to be quiet when she’s talking to someone she has her eye on, but all the same, when she flirts with someone and expects him to at least complain about it, it’s unnerving to her when she receives only silence.

He’s out most of the day, and she rarely has a chance to catch up with him. Even when she does see him, usually briefly, a quick greeting hardly makes up for his absence.

* * *

They’ve considered this for a thousand years, and wished for it more often than they could possibly keep track of.

‘I hate having to deal with you all the time. I wish we were separate.’

At that time, it had been an impossibility, the same as wishing to win the lottery when you know you’ll never buy the tickets. As an impossible dream, it was safe to imagine it as perfect.

As a reality, it’s something they’ve realized was never the solution to all their problems.

But it’s harder to put something back together when you’ve already broken it apart.


End file.
